


The Soldier Who Forgot Christmas

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky doesn't remember what christmas is, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post CATWS, Stucky Secret Santa 2014, Stucky secret santa, Top Bucky Barnes, Top!Bucky, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, bottom!Steve, bucky's having none of his crap, but he's just kind of going with it, captaindcnvers, google translations, it's only to support the porn but it's still kind of there, lil!shit steve, nobody has worked out that they're dating, sort of? i mean there's kind of a plot, supersoldier sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Bucky didn't remember a lot of things. He had all of the important things, and plenty of the unimportant things, and far to many of the unwanted things. But Christmas? That's not something he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier Who Forgot Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is [captaindcnvers'](http://captaindcnvers.tumblr.com) Stucky Secret Santa gift! Hope it makes up for being late :/
> 
> Shoutout to [trickstersherlock](http://trickstersherlock.tumblr.com) for sending me a massive list of ridiculourly hilarious christmas prompts to get me going. The three that sparked this fic are:
> 
> -Nat and Clint are leaving mistletoe everywhere to get the Brooklyn boys to kiss  
> -Steve really _really_ wants Bucky to wear a Christmas jumper  
>  -Bucky somehow doesn’t remember the entire concept of Christmas and is very confused by everything - most especially the tree that Steve inexplicably put in their apartment and decorated with hairy glitter ropes and mysterious shiny orbs - but he’s just going with it
> 
> Anyway's, enough from me, onward!

There was something green and spiky hanging in the doorway. And by hanging in the doorway, Bucky meant hanging above the doorway, high enough that not even Steve would be able to reach it. _Okay. Weird. How the fuck did it get up there?_

     Bucky placed his palm against the reader, not taking his eyes off the … plant (?) hanging above him, and slowly entered the entryway. His duffel went on the floor, by the coat rack, and he closed the door behind him a little too firmly.

     “Steve?”

     There was a muffled acknowledgement from the living room, and Bucky crouched, yanking at the laces of his boots until he could leave them at the door too. Tugging down the zipper to his biking jacket, he moved in the direction of the voice. And froze in the archway.

     There was a tree in the room.

     A tree.

      _Why was there a tree in the living room?_

     Before he could say anything, Steve appeared from behind the green monstrosity, bounding over to him like an overzealous (and oversized) puppy.

     “What the fuck are you wearing?”

     Steve skidded to a halt, rocking back and forth on his feet, grinning his head off. “Present from Nat. She got you one too.” He flicked a thumb towards the couch, where there was a flat box sitting. 

     “Natalia needs a better sense in style.” Bucky grumbled, pulling his jacket the rest of the way off and draping it over the other couch as he walked past it. It was a prank, it had to be. There was no way she would have picked out that red and gold eyesore and given it to her worst enemy, let alone someone she considered a friend.

     Bucky could almost hear the pout. He fought off a smile. But Steve was in a good mood, a genuinely good mood, for the first time in a while, and Bucky wasn’t going to ruin it. “Why is there a tree in here?” Now that he was closer, he could see it was half covered in a delicate string of lights. Must have been what Steve had been doing.

     “Christmas.” It was said with certainty, as if it answered the question instead of just confusing Bucky more.

     “Christmas?”

     “Christmas.” Bucky glanced at Steve to see him give a brisk nod.

     Something flickered in the back of his mind. 

      _snowcoldlaughterpresentsSteve_

     Bucky shook his head, used to the scatter of memory. It would come to him when it wanted to, no sooner. No use trying to force it.  
He realised Steve was still lingering, still waiting. Bucky opened his arms in invitation, and Steve thumped into them, arms curling around Bucky easily. He knew better than to ask, knew better than to just take as well, but whenever Bucky got home, Steve wanted a hug. It didn’t matter whether he’d been gone five minutes or five weeks. Bucky understood. He didn’t hesitate, not anymore, and hugged Steve back, smile finally escaping as he heard “Missed you Buck,” mumbled against his hair.

     “Missed you too Stevie.”

 

     **

     Bucky curled up on the couch with a bemused expression as Steve danced around the tree, singing enthusiastically as he strung glittering ropes of what he called tinsel around it. He hadn’t been away long - only three days on a simple extraction that had for once _actually_ been simple, but Bucky felt like he was missing something vital here. It was the first of December, and everything was … festive. That was the only way to put it.

     Opening his mouth, Bucky hesitated, and closed it again. His boyfriend had enough on his plate. Bucky wasn’t going to remind him of what he was still missing.

      _warm drink, Steve laughing, star at the top of the tree_

     “Maybe we should put you on top of the tree.”

     It was out before he even realised he had thought it, and froze, only to relax at Steve’s soft laugh.

     “Star always comes last, you know that.” Innocent words, sure, but Steve’s voice had dropped, gone husky. And if that hadn’t been a dead giveaway, the look on Steve’s face as he glanced at Bucky over his shoulder would have been.

     Bucky grinned, but before he could move, Steve lifted a hand and gestured at the box Bucky had been pointedly ignoring. “Put it on and I’ll consider it.”

     “First time you’ve wanted me to put _more_ clothes on,” Bucky muttered, folding his arms defiantly. No way was he going to put that hideous thing on. No way.

 

     **

     Bucky folded his arms across his chest, grumbling at the prickle of wool against his skin. Two hours. It had only taken Steve two hours to get him into the damned thing, which must be a new kind of record for the supersoldier. So now Bucky was wearing a blue and silver jumper to match Steve’s red and gold one (though he was certain his was nicer), looking thoroughly unimpressed while Steve grinned ear to ear.

     “C’mon Buck, lighten up!”

     “No.” Bucky sounded like a petulant child, and he knew it.

     “Aww, don’t be this way,” Steve was laughing at him, the little shit.

     “I hate you.” There was no venom in the statement. Steve grinned wider, if that were even possible.

     “Don’t be like that Boo Bear.”

     Bucky spluttered, holding his hands in the air, incredulous look on his face. “What the fuck did you just call me?”

     Steve put on the most serious expression he could muster, but it didn’t last long. Then he was grinning. Then chuckling. Then laughing outright. Bucky couldn’t resist, a grin breaking out on his face.

     “These things are hideous, Steve.” Bucky said after a moment, eyebrows raised but grin still in place.

     “I dunno Buck, it kinda suits you.” Steve drawled.

     “Yours’d suit the bedroom floor better.” Bucky growled, and damned if he wasn’t telling the truth. He stepped forward, intending to make good on the promise in his tone, but Steve fended him off with a shiny bauble, shaking his head.

     “Nuh-uh, you had your chance. We’re expected in the main dining room in five.”

 

     **

 

     Even when he was unimpressed with Steve, Bucky could still admire the elegant way he ate (even if he’d prefer to have that gorgeous mouth elsewhere, but that wasn’t an appropriate thought for the dinner table). When those lush lips closed around his fork, Bucky dragged his eyes up to Steve’s, scowling at the amusement there.

     Moving his eyes away, he glanced around the room again, eyes touching on the green plant hanging in the doorway. Steve had called it mistletoe, grumbling the name under his breath as he had removed it from the roof above their seats and relocated it before anyone else had arrived. Bucky assumed it was one of those things he’d understand if he remembered what Christmas was, and so didn’t ask. He hadn’t noticed the dejected look on Clint’s face, or the calculating one on Nat’s when the two assassins had noticed the relocation.

     Bucky sighed, placing his glass back on the table and picking up his fork again, before stabbing it down, narrowly missing the fingers that had been going for his last strawberry - the last strawberry on the table. Nat pouted at him when he glared at her, but withdrew her hand.

     “Сказали вы его?" She asked conversationally.

     "Разве я сказал, кто, что еще?" Bucky replied, knowing exactly what she meant.

     "Вы сказали Высокий блондин и американские , что вы полностью в н-" Clint yelped as Nat plucked the fork out of the air before it hit him in the face, and stuck his tongue out at Bucky when Nat didn’t return the silverware. Bucky just nicked Steve’s as soon as the blond set it down for a moment, finishing off his pie and not answering the question.

     “What are the scary ones plotting now?” Tony called from the other end of the table, speaking far too loudly.

     “How best to skin a hu-.” Bucky started, deadpan, before Steve covered his mouth with a hand. Glaring at the man on his left, he childishly licked Steve’s palm, a smug grin in place when Steve yelped and pulled back.

     Standing, Bucky scooted his chair backwards, lifting his bowl in one hand, the strawberry in the other. He had been patient, sat through the whole damned dinner without rushing or complaining, but it was time to put his foot down. Taking a step back, he turned, then glanced over at Steve, as if it were an afterthought that had made him stop. 

     “Hey, Rogers.” He waited until Steve turned to give him with a curious look before he continued. “If you’re not upstairs in ten, my hand is gonna get more action than you are.” He said lightly, before sinking his teeth into the strawberry with a hum and sauntering away.

     The shocked silence at the table was totally worth it, even if he couldn’t see their faces.

 

     **

     One and a half minutes later, Bucky considered his options. Licking the last of the strawberry juice off his fingers, he stretched out across the bed, dumping the head on Steve’s bedside cabinet. 

      _A) The supersoldier had been cornered, probably by Nat, and forced to spill the beans._  
      _B) He was stubbornly finishing his pie._  
      _C) He was being cockblocked by one of the others, probably Tony._  
      _D) He was just being stubborn._  
      _E) Something had happened._

     Any were possible at this stage, though the latter was rather unlikely, as no alarms had sounded. Bucky stretched out on the bed, folded his arms behind his head, crossed his ankles, and waited.

 

     **

     Three minutes after that, Bucky decided to prepare for the ‘Steve is a stubborn ass’ option, just in case.

     Moving his hands from where they were folded under his head, Bucky trailed them down the comforter to grip the hem of that horrid jumper. Tugging it up, and taking the t-shirt under it as well, he pulled it over his head and dumped them both on the floor.

     His hands dropped to his belt, and toyed with it as he thought. After a moment, Bucky flicked it undone, and popped the first button on his jeans, and left it at that.

     Lifting his hands back up and tucking them under his head, Bucky crossed his ankles, watching the door, and waited.

 

     **

     At eight minutes, Steve lost his undressing privilege, as Bucky shoved the denim down his legs with a grumble. He had elected to go without underwear, so he was left nude as he kicked the jeans off and nudged them onto the floor.

     Steve was cutting it close.

     Bucky wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a slow, easy stroke, before leaving it to sit heavy on his stomach. Just enough to remind his body that something _was_ going to happen. Eventually.

     He returned his arms to his head, resting his head on them, staring at the ceiling.

 

     **

     Nine minutes, seventeen seconds. Natasha had cornered him for nine minutes and seventeen seconds, smirk on her face the entire time.

      _‘So, you and Barnes huh?’_ She had started; speaking into the silence at the table after Bucky had left. And she hadn’t let up, or let _him_ up for nearly the full ten minutes. He had counted. And he knew from her smile as he had all but ran out of the room that she had too.

     As he rested his hand against the scanner at their door, he had twenty-three seconds left.

     By the time he got through the door, and had it closed again, he had sixteen.

     Crossing the room, Steve tugged his sweater over his head, tossing the gaudy thing sideways in the general direction of the couch. He walked briskly, the thin tee following it soon after as he headed for the hall.

     The bedroom door was shut, locked too. _Ten seconds_ Steve reminded himself, asked Jarvis to unlock it, and thanked the AI before stepping through the door, not knowing what to expect.

     Steve shut, and locked, the door behind him, eyes stuck on Bucky’s hand as he trailed a finger up his erection lightly.

     “Sorry, Nat-“

     “Yeah, she text me.” Bucky inclined his head to his phone, sitting on the bedside cabinet, then smirked. “Cuttin’ it awful close there Rogers.”

     Steve kicked into motion, hands dropping to work at his fly as he walked to the end of the bed, kicking off the denim with practised ease. He felt Bucky’s eyes on him, smirked slightly, moved slower as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Bucky. When he heard a soft noise escape the brunet, Steve grinned and rolled his hips back smoothly, grinding his ass against Bucky’s cock, wringing a gasp from them both.

     Steve felt hands, hot and cold, grip his hips, and managed to draw a quiet groan out of Bucky before he found himself on his back, Bucky’s mouth on his, and yeah, he was okay with this too. His arms draped over Bucky’s shoulders, hands tangling in his hair as the brunet pinned him, and his kiss was hard and demanding.

     Steve hummed softly as Bucky’s tongue filled his mouth, Bucky’s face filled his vision, blocking out the rest of the world. A weight felt lifted from his shoulders even as one settled on his chest, and he knew which one he preferred as Bucky blanketed him. Wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist, Steve groaned into his mouth at the hot slide of Bucky’s cock on his. His hands dropped from Bucky’s hair to run over his back, digging his nails into the rise of his shoulder, the curve of his ass, holding on as Bucky started rocking his hips against Steve’s languidly.

     When Bucky finally let them up for air, they both had a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies, and Bucky still hadn’t let up with his hips. But Steve wanted more, and he made sure Bucky knew it.

     “Bucky Bucky Bucky c’mon Bucky please baby please…” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear as the brunet dragged his lips across Steve’s cheek to nip his ear lobe. It earned him a faint chuckle, and one of Bucky’s hands left Steve’s hip and retrieved the bottle of lube that had been tucked between the pillows. Steve felt the nudge of a hand on his feet, and he reluctantly unhooked them, his legs falling open as Bucky sat up with a wicked smile on his face.

     Steve took a moment to let his gaze trace over Bucky’s body, taking in the sharp lines and sleek muscle, lingering on the dull glint of metal for a moment, before the click of a cap caught his attention.

     Glancing at Bucky’s hands, Steve grinned as his boyfriend slicked his fingers, and lifted one of his legs without being told as Bucky moved forward. Hooking it over Bucky’s shoulder, Steve lifted his hips as a cool hand splayed over his ass, and gave a soft sigh as he felt the tip of a slick finger drag across his hole.  
It had only been three days, but even that had started to feel like months. Bucky obviously felt the same, as he circled his finger only briefly before pushing in, a slow but unforgiving thrust that didn’t stop until he was knuckle-deep. He only paused then at Steve’s groan, eyes flicking to meet Steve’s and he wasted no time in reassuring Bucky with an eager _“More”_.

     Then he was panting and writhing as Bucky took him at his word, fucking into him with first one finger, then two, then three, a demanding glide that was matched when Bucky wrapped his left hand around Steve’s cock. Steve was a mess, moaning Bucky’s name over and over as he felt those fingers curl inside him.

     When they confidently dragged over his prostate, Steve shouted, coming unexpectedly on his stomach, body locking around Bucky’s fingers and stretching taut, and Bucky stroked him through it, murmuring softly. Steve couldn’t concentrate on the words themselves; instead let the low murmur pull him out of the haze that followed. As he tuned back in to his surroundings, Steve became aware of the heavy press of Bucky’s cock against his ass and the slide of a warm hand over his still semi-hard dick.

     “Fuck…” Steve groaned softly, earning a faint chuckle from the man above him.

     “Missed me a little did we?” Bucky’s voice was smug.

     “Jerk.” 

     “Punk,” Bucky retorted, and Steve grinned, wiggling his hips a little. He wasn’t fully hard again, but he’d catch up. Always did.

     He knew Bucky had gotten the hint when he pushed forward with his hips a fraction, and Steve’s grin faded, a quiet moan falling from his lips. Winding his legs around Bucky’s hips again, he tried to tug Bucky forward, but was held off with a quiet chuckle from the brunet. Bucky entered Steve at his own pace, ignoring Steve’s squeezing thighs and taunting words as he tried to get Bucky to move faster.

     By the time Steve felt their pelvises touch, felt completely split open and stuffed full, he was fully hard again, shoulders shifting as Bucky pinned his hips with a hand on his stomach, little whines escaping. They stared at each other for a few moments, the room quiet apart from the soft panting, as Bucky waited. He always waited. Steve tightened his legs further, and before he had even finished processing the sensation of having Bucky in him, _finally God he’d missed this_ , he nodded once.

     Bucky’s tether snapped, and he withdrew, only to slam forward again with a low growl. He tilted Steve’s hips up slightly to meet his next thrust, and Steve gasped as the pleasure spiked through him. “Faster Buck c’mon,” Steve demanded, and he felt the muscles under his legs tense, before crying out as he got exactly what he asked for. They could do soft and gentle later, now was all about grounding, proving to each other that they were _there_.

     Steve’s breathing turned ragged, his gasps and moans got louder, shorter, as Bucky drove into him relentlessly. Their mouths met sloppily, half kiss and half desperate moan, and Steve clutched at Bucky’s shoulders, lifting his hips to meet Bucky’s with every thrust. He moaned Bucky’s name, getting louder until he was practically shouting it, and then he _was_ shouting, crying out his name as Steve tensed, spilling between them. Bucky didn’t last long, it was mere seconds before he was stuttering and exhaling Steve’s name into the air between them.

     The next few minutes passed on soft sighs, languid kisses, until Bucky reluctantly pulled back to retrieve something to clean them up with. Steve stretched with a groan, the fading soreness making him grin.

     “What’re you lookin’ all smug at?” The warm press of a cloth across his stomach, drifting down. Steve opened his eyes slightly, peering up at the brunet, smile not fading.

     “Missed you. Love you Buck.”

     The way Bucky’s face softened as he murmured, “Love you too Steve,” was reflected in his soft kiss, and the way he curled around Steve as though the blond was still smaller than him. Snuggling back against him, Steve let out a content sigh, tangling his fingers with Bucky’s as the other man slipped his arm over Steve’s waist, already slipping into sleep despite the time.

 

     **

     The next morning, they went to the common area for breakfast, Steve having wanted more eggs than their own kitchen had held. Steve went down first, looking rumpled and sleepy, shirt on backwards and squinting at the light in the main kitchen. When Bucky made it down, hair looking like he had been dragged backwards through a gorse bush, and dressed just as sloppily, the others in the kitchen fell silent, watching. Waiting for some kind of _something_ to indicate what exactly was going on between the supersoldiers.

     Bucky decided to put them out of their misery, and moved over to where Steve was bent over, rummaging in a drawer. A pinch on his ass had him yelping and straightening, and Bucky immediately slid his arms around Steve’s waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

     As soon as Steve realised what had happened, he grinned, glanced over his shoulder, and squeezed one of Bucky’s hands lightly. “Mornin’. Coffee machine should be done.”

     Bucky hummed in response, stepping back with a sleepy, “Thanks doll,” and ambling towards the coffee maker. He could feel the weight of eyes on him, didn’t turn as he grinned to himself.

     There was a quiet snicker, barely repressed - Nat. A distressed “Oh my god my eyes,” - Clint. An incredulous _“Doll?”_ \- Tony. Chuckling from more than one person. And, most importantly, an embarrassed groan from Steve himself.

     All in all, a good start to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new style out here, hope it worked okay~
> 
> Russian:  
> Nat: “Have you told him yet?”  
> Bucky: “Have I told who what yet?”  
> Clint: “Have you told Tall Blond and American that you’re totally into h-”
> 
> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
